A Beautiful truth reveals:Bloom And Sky
by Lovely Lovely Bloom 22
Summary: Sky a new student at Red Fountain falls in love with Bloom but all his experiments go useless as he do not succeed in making Bloom fall in love with Sky. Bloom is hiding a secret from Sky and that secret is stopping her from falling in love with Sky. Will Sky be able to find the truth which Bloom is hiding?Will he be able to make Bloom fall in love with himself?
1. Sky

A Truth Reveals: Bloom and Sky

At Alfea garden

"It's really sunny today, I should have applied my sun protection cream before coming here!" Stella said.

"Stella….common stop now you are speaking from a continuous half an hour. Will you be quiet now I am writing my new lyrics" Said Musa in a monotonous tone. "Yeah I know but still I cannot take my face getting black or dull or a little brown or like….."Before Stella could finish Techna interrupted in between-"Stella! Stop now you are literally irritating me now I am talking with Timmy right now, he is online at the right moment. "After that a beep from Techna's mobile rang, and suddenly in an excitement she gave a very harsh hug to the flora who was sitting beside her quietly. All the winx except for the Bloom who was in her dorm feeding Kiko asked to Techna that why is she so exited? Techna said- "that boys are about to reach here to meet us."Suddenly some hover bikes came arriving .Winx understood that they were specialists and and went to greet them that suddenly they noticed a new boy never seen before was there with the specialists. Brandon said -"meet prince Sky of Eraklyon he is a new student at Red Fountain. "Hello Sky!"Winx greeted him.

(Bloom's POV)

Finally feeding Kiko is over,now I can go the garden.(she went to her window and saw all the winx and specialists have gathered there)Why have they gathered there? I must go and check maybe they are discussing something important. I never miss good discussions, common Kiko time to go.


	2. Matchmaking

(No one's POV)

Bloom came running to the garden to see what the winx and the specialists are discussing .Suddenly she saw a new student and saw Brandon introducing everyone to him and him to Brandon. Everyone finally noticed me and Brandon said-"Sky meet Princess Bloom of Domino! And Bloom meet Prince Sky of Eraklyon."Bloom greeted him with her small and cute smile and Sky started blushing and greeted Bloom-"Uh He...He…Hello my name is Sky!"

"Hello " Bloom replied. Bloom was feeling very weird with the blonde hair prince but she didn't understood what is going there in Sky's mind.

(Sky's POV)

Oh! So the red headed fairy's name is Bloom. What a cute and adorable name. She is pretty but I think I have fallen in love with her. Now what shall I do? Maybe…..

(No one's POV)

Sky…..Sky….are you hearing me Sky. Sky was thinking while Brandon called him up three times. Then Riven finally had to shout on his ears .Not only a shout a big fat shout-"Skyyyyyyyy…..are… you…hearing….me…?"

Sky suddenly shook head. Brandon said that-"Sky do you know what we exactly talked about?"

"Umm….."Sky was finding the words to say when Timmy interrupted-"You don't know right? What were you thinking about?"

Before Sky could say anything or reply Nabu said-"We are planning to go to the new restraint and also we might do shopping their as the restaurant is close to the mall as Stella agreed only at this condition."

Stella said-"There's one more condition and that is you will have to wait here until we come as we also need time before going out, so, either you wait or we'll not go."

Flora was whispering from back and Stella herd it ,she was saying-"Only Stella will not go but I am sure rest of us will of course go!". "I can hear everything Flora ,so be careful or I am so going to burst out on you like hot molten magma with the world's greatest eruption ever seen!"Stella said with a total red face coming out with anger. During this whole conversation Sky was staring at Bloom and when Bloom turned to him he blinked his one eye and Bloom suddenly got aback and took one step back but never mind she again took off her heads from his sight.


	3. Stella's plan

At Winx room

(no one's POV)

Stella was selecting dresses for everybody and the rest don't had any choice rather than to sit because they knew that Stella would not allow them to select the dress of their choice so they were sitting and discussing.

Hey guys! Do you know that new guy-Sky blinked his eye at me? I was feeling so awkward. I was so going to kick him and break his leg or maybe punch and hit his eye itself so he never dares to do it." Bloom said. "Seems like he was really flirting on you Bloom" Musa said. "Yeah and he's a good one for you Bloom" Flora said. "None of you understands me but there is only one who can understand me perfectly and she is Stella, am I right Stella?" Bloom said. "Bloom I think that I should choose the best one for you so when Sky looks at you he's jaws should drop. You will be today's spotlight. I'm so make a new couple today. Don't forget to thanks me for it well if you forget still I will not mind….."Stella said to Bloom while searching in the quest of clothes from her cupboards creating a mess in her room. But before she could complete Bloom interrupted-"Common Stella! Don't you also take their side?" Musa, Techna, Flora and Aisha laughed in union. Finally Stella selected dresses for everyone and finally everyone got dressed up and as she said Bloom was the spotlight of the day. Bloom was wearing a beautiful dress and first time Bloom liked it because it was simple a simple dress. (Kind of Bloom's dress in season 4 episode 11). And when they went to meet boys it was to let about sunset and poor boys were waiting. Sky's jaws dropped exactly,when he saw Bloom. She was fascinating.

(Stella's POV)

I am not going to let the chance go. I'll make Bloom fall in love. Maybe I have an idea! Bloom why don't you sit with Sky on his hover bike and we with our ones! Isn't it a good idea!


	4. A ride with Sky

(Bloom's POV)

"Yeah why not it's a good idea!" I said but actually from my inner side I just wanted to hit Stella for doing this I know why is she doing so. She has to stop matchmaking really! But now I had no other choice than plastering a fake smile and go with Sky on his hover bike. Stella is so going to pay for it. I will not leave her but really I don't want to go with this guy. Somebody please help. It will be better if I transform and fly away.

(Sky's POV)

Yeah"! Well done Stella now Bloom will have to go with me to the restaurant. I am so exited. I turned my head to see her and understood she was not happy though she has plastered a fake smile that nobody was able to identify. It is the best chance for it. I'm going to enjoy a lot. I sat on my bike and Bloom came and sat on my bike. I was so on the ninth cloud. Well it seems true because there were clouds everywhere in the sky.

(No POV)

"Time to leave!" Riven shouted and everybody took off for the restaurant and everyone was flying in the sky on the bikes. Everyone got separated and decided to meet at the restaurant. Bloom was very angry. "Hold me Bloom otherwise you will fall down from the bike!" Sky said very happily as he was waiting for it but Bloom's reply to him was "No!" and that even in a very angry tone. Sky said –"as you wish princess, but I am going to rotate the bike now so be ready!" Bloom suddenly got afraid and as he rotated his bike in the sky Bloom held him tightly and closed her eyes and afraid laid her head on his back. Sky was happy but only thing that troubled him was that Bloom held him very tightly and he was going to get ill. "Bloom don't worry! I will not rotate my bike now! So you can leave me now." Sky said in his total laughter. Bloom suddenly herd his words and got shocked and freed her arms from him and was very angry. She actually hit Sky on his leg lightly which was actually not painful and Sky didn't got hurt with it but suddenly he smelt something burning and when he turned back he saw Bloom glowing with a fire colored light in total anger. He knew this much that Bloom is from Domino so she might be the fairy of dragon flame but suddenly he herd a sound of bursting and noticed that the engine had stopped working as it was on fire and till the time Sky was able to get fire off he lost the control and they both fell down exactly on the perfect bushes with roses in front of the restaurant. Boom fall upon Sky and stood up soon and went to see her friends, that if are there or not. She saw everyone coming with their boyfriends. They all landed and saw Sky whose hairs were totally covered with green leaves of bushes and petals of rose on the bushes.


	5. Bloom's surprise

(No POV)

"Hey Sky! Look at your hairs just wipe those leaves and petal off from your hairs" Timmy said in his total laughter. "Well, guys!" before sky could complete Brandon said-"We know Sky. Stella told us everything and insisted to follow you so we all had to do what she said." "Everything started and ended with me" Stella laughed and said but when she and the rest turned around Bloom was in her total temper and everyone ran and stood behind Stella. "Hey! This is not fair. This is not going so good you all came behind me now where will I go?" Stella said and by seeing this Bloom started to laugh and got cooled down.

At restaurant

(Bloom's POV)

Finally I was feeling better as I was seated near Flora and it was so kind of her to sit with me rather than Helia otherwise I would have to sit with Sky. Finally we reached Alfea I was feeling so relaxed I cannot describe. I was so happy that Sky went.

Next morning 

(No POV)

Bloom was jogging while everyone was still asleep when she saw Sky standing in front of her with a heart shaped balloon. Bloom tried to ignore but he was not listening finally Bloom by her magic made a needle and busted the balloon and started jogging when she noticed Sky following her from back. She turned and saw Sky again with a heart shaped balloon. Bloom again made a needle and busted the balloon and started jogging when she noticed Sky again following her from back. This time she again turned back and folded her hands and again he was standing with the same shaped balloon and busted it and even she torn the whole balloon but Sky again showed her a balloon. Bloom asked him how many balloons he actually had. Sky took her hands and dragged her to his bike. Bloom saw hundreds of balloon tied to his bike and Sky untied the balloons and allowed them to fly in the sky. Bloom was surprised and smiled but suddenly turned off and ran back to her dorm.

(Sky's POV)

Why did she do so? She was happy with my gift but still she ran away not even saying a word. Tomorrow is a ball at Red Fountain as its headmaster's birthday I will ask Bloom there itself. I will have to do it.

(Bloom's POV)

I cannot fall in love with Sky because he will never know my secret not even the winx. I really cannot I will talk about Sky to find someone else and leave me. I will have to go the ball tomorrow. I will have to do it.


	6. The secret reveals

The day of ball

(Bloom's POV)

I have to find Sky and say him sorry and also tell him that we cannot get together as there's a secret which i don't want to reveal. Right now I have to find Sky. I am tired of looking here and there. Let me go to see at the hall were everyone is gathered. (She goes at hall and finds Sky looking for someone and when he turned he saw Bloom and started to come towards her.)

(Sky's POV)

I have to talk Bloom today that what's wrong with her. I have tried everything and but did really didn't bought a space in her heart? She is there and today I will ask her does she love me or not but why is she coming here?

(No POV)

They both started to come towards each other and as they reached towards they said in union-"I want to talk to you!" They both were shocked. Then Sky took Bloom's one hand and kissed and they both started dancing and first Sky started to speak-"Bloom! I really can't understand? Do you really don't love me?"Bloom looked down took a deep breathe and said by taking her head up and said-"Sky, look! We can't come together. Why don't you find someone else for you?" Sky said-"I don't need anyone else Bloom a...a….a…as I love you? But why can't we get together? I know you are hiding something from me? Tell me please what the problem is?" Bloom was surprised and suddenly a pearl like tear came from her eye and she ran away to the garden.

(Bloom's POV)

Sky will never know and never understand! I said and I looked up and saw all the stars shining as they were only for today. Those stars were really special. They always make me feel good. Stella was right. I saw flying lamps shining through the sky that were so beautiful. Suddenly I herd someone's footsteps and saw Sky and he was totally down like he was going to cry and he even didn't said anything we were standing in front of each other not saying anything. I was looking in Sky's eye and he in mines and suddenly our lips touched each other and the stars and the flying lamps made it more beautiful moment.

(No POV)

"Bloom tell me what is there troubling you please! I cannot live without you." Sky said. They both sat on the bench in the garden and Bloom started-"Sky look! A long time before my big sister Daphne had a love whom she wanted to marry but he dumped her just before the day before her marriage. She was so sad the whole three months she didn't came out of her room and my father who loves her both the daughter was very upset and sad. He succeeded in making Daphne forget about everything that happened but cannot help her love once again. My father had only asked me one thing to me never to fall in love and he engaged me to the prince of Terresteria namely Prince Ken. You can't even imagine I promised my father to never fall in love but I did breaked it. If he finds out he will not leave you and that's why I wanted you to stay away from me and tomorrow I have to go to Domino because after few days Prince Ken will come and I have to meet him.


	7. Sky at Domino

(Bloom's POV)

"See Sky! Whatever it is but my father is doing it for my betterment as he doesn't want me to go through what Daphne has went through and especially what else a father would wish rather than his child's happiness! I don't want to break his trust and tomorrow I have to leave Sky! I request you to leave me and find somebody else for you." I said this much and stood up. And went away to Alfea to pack for tomorrow journey and get ready to tell winx the secret of the engagement.

Next day

(No POV)

Sky was totally upset and he was not talking to anybody and just use to spend his time in his room studying. It was like for him all the colors of the world have went along with Bloom. Everyone was upset and concerned about him.

At Alfea Library

At Alfea everyone was reading the book of their choice and Stella was reading Romeo and Juliet and tears came in her eyes. She thought something and announced-"Winx like Romeo and Juliet got separated we cannot let Bloom and Sky get separate and we are going to bring them again. We have a new mission! Sky has to go to Domino to meet Bloom first.

Stella called Brandon and told him everything and asked him to gather with all the boys at Alfea gate.

From there at night they entered the realm of Domino.

At Domino Castle in dining hall

"Bloom hope you enjoyed with your friends at Alfea and hope that there no problems have occurred" Oritel said. Bloom smiled without saying anything. Oritel told that day after tomorrow Prince Ken will be coming. Bloom was totally upset. Miriam was very happy to see her daughter again and this time engaged. Bloom after finishing went to her room and stood up in her gallery and again was searching for the stars that make her happy but she couldn't see them and there was not a single sign of them to be here as the stars were covered by the clouds as if it was going to rain but suddenly she heard a phone call and received it and with the phone call all the stars came back as clouds flew away and she was so happy to see them. She asked by placing her phone near to her ears-"Hello who is speaking?" and in reply the answer was-"Look down and you'll come to know my dear princess!" Bloom was surprised at the word my dear princess and also the voice looked so similar hoe could Bloom forget it? It was Sky! She looked to down to see him. He was there waving his hand and throwing a rope at her gallery. Bloom tied the rope with railing of her balcony and Sky climbed up and Bloom was in her excitement. Sky asked that-"Will I ever hold you again?" Bloom replied-"Yeah! It just needs a simple phone call!" Sky said-"Yeah! that is more than riding a hover bike with you!"And both laughed but suddenly Bloom caught up something in her mind and said-"Sky but you should not be here. If my father sees you he will be very upset or may punish you! You might leave!" Sky said-"Or maybe I must talk to your father tomorrow and that i love you and want to marry you." Bloom said no but Sky didn't agreed and Bloom cannot win against Sky's argument.


	8. Sky and Oritel face to face

On the next day at evening a keeper came to meet Oritel when Blomm and Mariam were talking about the days at Alfea. The keeper said that-"Dear king, a guy namely Sky prince of Eraklyon requests to meet you!" Oritel said-"Send him in" Bloom was in shock. She was sfraid that if Sky tells her father of everything than what will Oritel do with Sky? Sky came in with properly dressed up(season 6 episode 6 sky's costume" and in all his glory. He was ready to meet Oritel..

Oritel said Sky to sit at that time when Daphne arrived she saw and Bloom was telling Daphne of everything that happened by the magic of contacting through mind. Oritel also saw some 5 shadows and Oritel told them to shoe their faces and as they came closer he saw those were Bloom's friend and Oritel knewed them all so he said Bloom to go and enjoy with her friends but she and all the girls went near the door and hid themselves near the curtains. Oritel giving a smile to Sky said-"Yes young man, may I know the reason behind your wish to meet me!" "Yes!"replied Sky. He said-"I am prince of Eraklyon as you know and I am also a atudent of Red Fountain who recently joined and saw Bloom your daughter and don't know how I fell in love with her and she in love with me so I am here…." Before Sky could complete Oritel interrupted-"You want to marry her. I hope Bloom might have told you what happened with Daphne?" Daphne who was listening to all of this said-"Father don't include what happened with me to happen with Bloom. If it happened with me you cannot stop Bloom from falling in love? You have to understand what is there in her heart!" a pearl of tear came in her eye. Oritel warned Daphne not to interrupt and to go back to her room and Bloom who was watching all this was totally worried what her father will do? Oritel thought a little saw left and right while Bloom's heart was throbbing with immoderate desire to hear a good news because if Oritel was angry he would have throwned Sky out of Domino but it seemed like the words of Daphne captured the mind of Oritel and Oritel said-"Sky if you feel you are capable for Bloom, you might tell just one, only one mistake in the boy I have choosen for Bloom in 5 days and tomorrow your first day will start and the Prince Ken of Terresteria will arrive. If you tell only one mistake I will fix your marriage with Bloom or else if you are not able to find mistake just don't show me your face other wise I will restrict you in the realm of Domino!"


	9. Prince Ken

Next day

"Prince Ken will be coming so wake up Princess as we have to dress you up in all your glory!" the three douches said in union. "Please dress me in my worst form so the family says no to my engagement!" said Bloom. Duchess dressed her in all beauty making her look beautiful and charming like rose and did her make up looking like a blooming flower and beautiful (Movie secret of the lost kingdom, last part-Bloom dancing with Sky dress). She was looking so beautiful that everybody's jaws dropped also Sky's and the winx. Soon a the royal family of Terresteria arrived the Bloom's family was greeting them .

"Bloom! My daughter, meet King Dew and Queen Tiara and their son Price Ken and their daughter Princess Rose."Miriam and Oritel said three words by word. Winx and Sky were also there and at first Sky was totally shocked at looking towards Prince Ken and started to think how is he going to find anything wrong in him as Prince Ken looked very simple and innocent and he didn't had anything wrong in his behavior and was disciplined. Rose looked at the winx and asked who were they when Bloom introduced every one of them and Rose got some friends to spend time with. She was just like Flora but there were many differences in their behavior. Rose was at least the age of Stella. Everyone went in the royals meeting room that was beautifully decorated and then the Bloom and Ken were given privacy and left alone in the room and Sky was totally concerned when everyone went in the room and now when they were given privacy he became more concerned.

(Prince Ken's POV)

Wow! Bloom is beautiful and so sweet! I think I am in love with her but I am feelong it first time and so happy to be here with her. I think I must talk to her. What a sweet voice she has!

(No POV)

"Hi nice to meet you!" Ken said. Bloom just gave a smile in reply. Ken was totally admired by her smile and that made Bloom more nervous so she plastered a fake smile which seemed totally original. Ken said- "So we are engaged and so I wished if we can know each other better so I was thinking that…" and he stopped guessing that Bloom might have understood what he meant to say and what he meant to say was that Ken was inviting Bloom to a date and he mentioned it day after tomorrow and gave her a beautiful ring but Bloom was totally upset.

Prince Ken left and went to meet his parents who were waiting for him in their room. Sky followed and winx helped him by a invisibility spell upon Sky so he could hear the conversation! They were telling of what Oritel said to them about Sky and Bloom to Ken. " My son, forget about him he will not be able to find a single mistake in you and he will go away" Queen Tiara said. " So how was your experience with Bloom!" Rose asked. " Amazing and I will never let her go!" Ken's parents were happy and they also liked Bloom and they way she behaved and talked and greeted them.

Sky was again very upset so he turned his invisibility spell back and Daphne saw him she said to Sky to come in her room. Sky went there. Daphne welcomed Sky and said-"Sky! See I have a advice to you. If you try to find mistake like that you will be captured so stop it and act like a real prince as I have said winx to find all the secrets of him by Rose who will tell them everything but there was nothing wrong in him so what are you going to do now?" Sky replied-"I don't know what to do!" Daphne said him-"I know it feels sad but I forgot how does it really feels because I am not in love anymore!" Sky feeled very sad for her but suddenly a stroke of smile came on his face and he got an idea and said Daphne-"Daphne you are great, you gave such a good idea" His plan also included Daphne so he said Daphne to start his plan that-"When you fall in love you hear a melodious song being played and I think that you must go out of your room and turn right after 10 min because I will keep meet you there to tell you about the plan so come there with punctuality!" and Sky left in happy mood and to complete the second part of his plan he went to Ken and talked with him-"Hello Ken, princess Bloom has left you a gift on the second floor at the corner just go up and turn left you will find it!

**Thankyou PricessAnnieOfEraklyon, Winxpower1234, Floramielena and Bloomlover32123. Please give review good or bad so i can improve. Please! i request**


	10. The heart and love misplaced (part 1)

Sky's first part of the plan was finished by tricking on Daphne and Ken and now what was the third part of the Sky's plan was that to reach before and keep some gifts there and so he did and as directed the Ken was coming from the left side and Daphne from the right side both staring only at the gift and not looking forward. As Sky said Daphne that when a person falls in love that person starts hearing a beautiful melody so what he did was that he hid behind the huge typical and beautiful vase of rarely seen flowers. Sky was having a flute in his hand prepared as per the plan. Daphne and Ken went towards each other not noticing that they were just going to crash and finally their heads banged on each other and Daphne slipped but Ken holded her so she doesn't falls in a beautiful manner and Sky plays a beautiful tune by hiding itself and Ken finds that tune normal and Daphne was shocked and Ken suddenly noticed Daphne again and he took his hands off and said-"I am really sorry! Sorry! I didn't notice you princess Daphne!" and he went off leaving Daphne shocked and then Sky had his entry and said Daphne –"did you took my gift? And thanks for the plan you gave me as it seems to be working and do you want to say something!" Sky said that Daphne would say that what he expected from her and it happened so. Daphne said-"Sky you said that when anyone falls in love the person hears a melody but leave about the melody I think that I have fallen in true love with Ken. Not because of the melody you played and never do that again I noticed you and understood your plan that you wanted Ken to fall in love with me and keep everyone's choice but no problem. The matter of fact is my heart throbbed when I looked at him with a keen desire to stay forever in his arms." Sky said-" So why don't you tell Bloom as already she dosen't wants to marry Ken and if You and Ken make it so I can marry Bloom!" Daphne replied-"But Sky first sight single love is not what I want as you know the love should be doubled sided and it is important that Ken also falls in love with me. So I will not do anything until he says me those three magical words." Sky replied in a confident manner-"Don't worry Daphne, I sware that Ken will say those three magical words to you in three days and this is my promise." And he left with another plan in mind to meet Bloom.


	11. The heart and love misplaced (part 2)

**Everyone please review as much in this chapter please if you like. Please. Good or bad it's fine with me!**

And he went to Bloom's room. Bloom was giving a angry look to Sky. Sky came and asked-"are you fine, Bloom?" Bloom replied getting more angry and trying to control herself-"Did you found anything wrong in Ken?" Sky replied-"No!"Bloom screamed at Sky-"So what are we supposed to do? What do you expect from me?Do you want me to marry a person who i really don't want to? Now, you will only show me your face when you have a good news for both you and me!" and she started throwing pillows at Sky and Sky was trying to speak but Bloom didn't stop until all the pillows were off st Sky was able to speak-"Bloom first those pillows really hurt me and secondly i have a plan in mind and need you to complete it as i have got a awesome idea in my mind!" Bloom looked surprised and said-"Will you tell it or you are waiting for me to throw one more pillow at you and then you will speak!" Sky told everything and the plan was fixed. Bloom liked it and was in and went to complete Sky's plan as this time was her turn.

Ken was coming to Bloom's room where the second part of the plan has to be started. Bloom knew that he will cross her room so she had already planned upon what Sky has said to and Daphne have same pair of dresses so Bloom dressed up in the dress which Daphne was wearing with same hairstyle and and on the other side Sky told Daphne that Ken has asked her to meet him while Ken was going from the front of Bloom's door Bloom took her phone and started speaking loudly so that Ken can hear it properly and clearly. She started to act like if she is talking with Stella. Ken reached there when Bloom said-"No Stella! Though i love him, first sight love is not what i want. The love should be two sided. Now, if Ken says me those three magical words in the garden after 5 minutes so i can say that this is a perfect engagement!" and she finishes with this statement. Ken started to think more on this and decided that he will meet Bloom after 5 minutes in the garden till then Daphne was ready waiting in the garden in the costume Which Bloom copied from her and the hairstyle that again Bloom copied from Daphne itself. Daphne was unknown to it. Then Exactlu after 5 minutes Ken arrived and saw only the back of Daphne considering her as Bloom as they were wearing same dress having same costume and at that time Bloom and Sky were hiding near the big bushes.

Ken took a deep breathe and said-"I love you princess! See you said and i told you those three magical words" it was just what Daphne expected and she turned back. Ken's eyes widened with shock and Daphne's world was Shining bright. Ken said-"I am sorry, I am sorry i really didn't mean it but" and he walked away. Daphne didn't minded that but she loved that moment and ran to Bloom's room Bloom had to hurry up before Daohne reaches there.

Daphne came into Bloom's room and sat beside her showing all her happiness.


	12. The heart and love misplaced (part 3)

Daphne told Bloom, everything but Bloom didn't seem happy. She felt that everything is going wrong! next moment when Daphne left Bloom went to Sky. She said to Sky-"SKy everything is going wrong. We made sis fall in love with Ken but Ken should also fall in love with Daphne!" She sobbed a little. She was really concerned but Sky seemed to be smiling. He said-"Don't worry! I have started to work on that and right now winx might be doing that work only!" Bloom was surprised.

**Winx and Rose**

"We must mention you are very nice!" Stella said. Techna was whispering to Flora to start the plan. Flora gulped and said-"Rose you know when i was new to love that time i could only see Helia in everybody and everywhere and thing seemed to be him." Rose listened and laughed and said-" Well that sounds very funny! Now i must leave. Bye!" and so she went. Ken met her and asked why was Rose laughing when Rose told him what did Flora said. Winx who were on the mission to Ken fall in love with Daphne considered the first part to be completed that the message that Flora said to go to Ken. Now they have to work on the second part. They saw Daphne exactly whom they needed. She was going down the stairs and Ken was just to cross when Stella made Daphne fall by magi. She flew in the air and Straight in the arms of Ken where Ken noticed really how beautiful Daphne was. He then went to her room and started studying a book. The win turned all the images into Daphne's face. Ken was shocked. He closed the book and went to drink his mug. Winx turned it to Daphne again. He again turned rubbed his eyes and went to paint. The winx inserted the image of Daphne there. Ken was totally shocked. At the other hand Daphne left to talk to him And Ken form thier left to talk to her. Winx informed it to Sky.


	13. The marrige

Sky ran as fast as can and called Bloom to meet him at the hall. At that time all the four people Daphne, Ken,Sky and Bloom. All of them truly concerned.

All of them in union spoke-"I want to say something" when Sky Said again-"First i would like to admit my words" and he told Daphne and Ken everything from the begining from where he met Bloom till this time when Sky stopped telling the last word. Ken's face was growing with anger and took his both hands forward but to a surprise he hugged Sky instead of screaming or punishing him. He said-"Thank you Sky, the work that i wanted to do you only did. Everyone was shocked and Bloom asked-" Which work?" Listening to that Ken said on the very first day only i wanted to marry with Daphne but didn't had the courage to talk to my parents. Daphne suddenly said-"But Ken you will have to talk to your parents and tell them everything other wise the marrige is not going to stop!" " Yes!" Said the winx who were listening to all of them. "But.. But...how can i. I am too scared form my parents." Everybody glared at Ken when he said -"OK! i'll try to do it( gulp!)"Nowall the Winx Specialist and Daphne' Ken and Bloom and Sky gathered around thr room of Ken's parents.

Ken' POV

Everybody looked at me now. I nodded my head with a scared look and went five steps forward with full courage and three steps i came back. I again with full courage walked 5 steps and came back three steps. Daphne glares at me but what am i supposed to. It's not my mistake i am a coward. Um..actually it's my mistake but what am i supposed to do in it i am to scared of my parents. I have never argued with them. I again went 5 steps forward but came two steps back in fear. Daphne glared at me. I said_"What don't glare at me now! this time i only came two steps back." Daphne took a long breathe came in front and pushed me in the room. My parents asked if there was a problem or something. I said no and started returning back when i saw cross faces staring at me with full energy to scold me. I again turned back to my parents. Oh! Common it's not that easy when you will experience you will know. Right know i know what is it like. My parents again looked at me. I took a long breathe and left it out. At least i did it till 6 min. Now my parents asked-"Ken tell us what you want, don't stand here we have works to finish for your marrige" I was so scared that i spoke faster than a electric train or Airplane. Luckily my parents understood. Oh! i was so pleased. You won't believe. Now back to the others.

No POV's

Finally the marrige cancelled and Bloom got married with Sky and Ken with Daphne but Bloom wanted the other specialists to propose the winx so she brought up with a plan!


	14. To propose

After their wedding Bloom and Sky were in the garden with other winx. Bloom and Sky noticed that the other winx and specialists do have a beautiful bond but none of them have ever propsoed each other. Bloom had a plan in her mind she whispered something in Sky's ears. Sky went to the Specialists and Said "Hey i have something to or i mean order and that is that you will propose your beloved ones today and it's compulsary. Better get it. And as much i know. Well! all the specialists thought about it that how long they have been togetgher but never peoposed and started discussing who will go first and then next till that time Bloom told winx everything. On the other hand Sky pushed Brandon as his turn was first. He went to ask Stella to give him hand to walk in the garden. Stella blushed from head to toe.

Stella was walking with the Brandon and was too exited but Brandon almost gulped 19 times but didn't spoke anything and Stella was growing cross. But she cooled down and said- What does it takes you to say only four words that are will you marry me? and in reply then i will say you- Oh yes Mozzerella!" Brandon laughed that what he had to say Stella only said and she also laughed a lot and Brandon said-" Well-'Mozzelrella' this was the 108th name you have changed for me and i think during deciding my name you should be there then it would have went a little easier for my mother to decide my name" Stella did felt shy and in happiness spread her both arms in the air with force but by mistake hitting on Brandon's face which made him fall down and that is what Stella didn't noticed. Every one was laughing.

( For my friend like sister floramielen i write this part for you) Well it was the turn of Helia and again was pushed by Sky to encourage his courage. Flora was about to fall on the ground unconciously when Helia asked her to come for a walk. Flora of coure said yes and they both walked hand in hand but as shy everybody thought Helia to be he was totally opposite. He sat on his both knee and kissed flora's arm and Asked her to marry him. Everybody's jaws dropped slowly the pieces of puzzles were joining. Flora said-" Yes, Yes, Yes and yes to you a billion times Oh it's a dream come true!" and they both kissed.

Now it was the turn of Roy. He came up with a new idea. He cam to ask Aisha-" can the beautiful princess of Andros give a little time to sial on the nearby ocean for a few time" Aisha readily went. After a few couple of time they came back hand in hand very happy and exited and that's where everyone understood what would have happened.

Now it was the turn of Riven. He took Musa's hand and asked her for a walk. Musa was about to sing as she made a song for her future nut Techna stopped her as Riven is supposed to say that not everyone like Stella would speak it like that of what her companion has to say. They went and Riven was continously speaking a alien language out of everybody's understanding and that was because he was afraid and was speaking whatever came in his mind and in that mummering itself accidently he spoke what he had to speak. Musa just brought all her emotion and kissed Riven very passionately.

Turn of Timmy finally came. He just sent a message of what he had to say and the Techna's reaction was to jump high in the air. If she would have jumped like that in ateletics she would have broken the highests world record.

Everybody loved eachother and it was a memorial moment!

_**Please review as much as you can for my last chapter please all and everybody please only for it as it's the ending of the story please!**_


	15. Love

Love of the winx is a bond nobody can break


End file.
